The utility model relates to display equipment, in particular to projection display equipment.
At present, a driver board, a light source, a light machine and other components of a projector are generally arranged in a shell, heat generated by the light source severely affects the driver board, and consequentially, heat dissipation of a light source lamp panel is seriously limited; when a negative temperature coefficient (NTC) thermistor on the driver board reaches a certain temperature, the excessively-high temperature shutdown protection function of the projector can be triggered, however, the operating environment temperature of the projector is limited to a certain extent, and normal use by users is affected. Furthermore, the driver board and a fan are isolated by other components, a heat dissipation airflow channel is blocked, consequentially, the heat dissipation effect of the fan on the light source lamp panel is poor, and effective airflow cannot be formed easily.